


the 7th sense

by chocchipkookie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Coworkers to lovers, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, From Sex to Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, a premium selling point, also wooyoung has long hair in this, belly bulge, the anatomical details of wooyoung's tentacles are too complicated to explain through mere tags, yes i listened to the 7th sense on repeat for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocchipkookie/pseuds/chocchipkookie
Summary: “You’re not human,” Yunho whispers.“No.”“What are you, then?” he asks, but he’s not sure if he’s ready to receive an answer.“Wouldn’t it be simpler to say that I’m Wooyoung? That’s all there is to me.”(yunho has been lusting after his coworker for a while now, but he's certainly not prepared for such a drastic turn of events - yet he refuses to run away.)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	the 7th sense

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've written something like this so uHM YEAH :]  
> if you feel like i missed something in the tags, pls let me know!  
> a few things:  
> 1\. there's various slight creepy elements concerning wooyoung's appearance and how it shifts from his human disguise - this isn't a horror work in the slightest, but i wanted to emphasize wooyoung's otherworldly nature and it came out like this!  
> 2\. wooyoung can hear yunho's thoughts - since this is yunho pov, this is never explicitly stated, but i feel like you'll understand that their sexual encounter is completely consensual once you read it! i didn't fledge out this element as much as i have before in my other fics, that's why i wanted to point it out!  
> 3\. A HUGE THANK YOU TO MUNA FOR PROPOSING THIS PROMPT/IDEA TO ME!! ILYSM THANK YOU FOR ENABLING ME WITH YOUR BIG SEXCI BRAIN <3<3<3 
> 
> other than that, pls enjoy! i'd love to read your thoughts since this is the first time i'm exploring something like this! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3<3  
> mwah!!

“Hey, can you make a bit more room next to you?” a disembodied voice rings in his ears, and Yunho struggles to turn around amidst his lack of caffeine and a proper sleep schedule - but when he does, he’s met with San, who looks kind of anxious, much more anxious than Yunho’s comfortable with. 

Slowly, he turns to look at his messy desk, piles upon piles of documents and files and stationary that he should have organized at least a month ago, yet he has let them take up most of his rather spacious work desk like an infestation. 

“Uh, why?” 

“They’re renovating the fourth floor - officially started today, did you get the email last night-” 

“I did,” Yunho sighs, “But I thought they were supposed to start in a week…” he glances at the orange post-it note on the noticeboard right in front of him with the date and the added note to bring his headphones so that he doesn’t go insane from the drilling sounds. 

“Plans got pushed back, some people complained, you know how it gets,” San brushes him off, “Anyways, they’re moving people from that floor all over the building, and I’m supposed to search for extra space in every single cubicle-” 

“San-” 

“Just clean this bit up,” San vaguely gestures at the mess that Yunho has accumulated on his side. “I’ll bring you a ‘roommate’ soon!” 

If he can be honest with himself, Yunho knows that he has been blessed with a spacious cubicle right in the center of the second floor of their company - corner cubicles are the worst, that’s something everyone knows. And if he just makes the slightest bit of effort, he could be done with cleaning up in half an hour tops - maybe his new cubicle buddy will help him out, too. 

Sighing, he downs his double espresso and gets to work. 

He’s almost done wiping down the spare desk area with disinfectant when San comes rushing back with another person following suit behind him in a leisurely manner - oh, that’s  _ Jung Wooyoung _ . 

Jung Wooyoung from HR. Jung Wooyoung, whom he’s met only a handful of times in the most inopportune of situations - christmas company gatherings, joint meetings and quick trips to the cafeteria during the afternoon when their break times sometimes coincide. Jung Wooyoung, whom Yunho has talked himself into approaching during these situations so many times, and always ends up awkwardly nodding at him or making a stupid joke about the expired salami in the sandwiches that sends you straight to the bathroom. Jung Wooyoung, who looks like he’s worth a million bucks and more, who always has his dark silky hair in a bun that gives the impression of it being at least shoulder-length and probably violating some sort of company guideline, who keeps his round-frame glasses perched low on his nose without looking like a fool, who looks like Yunho’s waking dream and nightmare at the same time. 

He has to use two hands to count the times he’s jerked off in the stalls during break-time at the thought of his coworker - the coworker with whom he hasn’t exchanged more than a few words. And he can bet he’s not the only one; it’s not exactly a secret that almost everyone in the company drools at the sight of him, even if they don’t work in the same department as him. Jung Wooyoung is ethereally pretty, in a manner that sometimes makes him look non-human. 

“I’ll try not to be a bother,” a smooth voice snaps Yunho out of his thoughts. Fuck, Wooyoung is talking to  _ him _ , and San has fucked off to God-knows-where. “I’m on my feet for most of the day, anyways,” the man chuckles as he sets his laptop and bag on the desk next to Yunho. Stray wispy strands at the front of his hair fall in front of his eyes, full lashes peeking through. 

“No problem!” Yunho squeaks out, clearing his throat, “If you want me to make more room-” 

“No, this is fine,” Wooyoung tells him, already pulling at his chair and sitting next to Yunho - like this, they sit close to each other, almost shoulder to shoulder, staring at their respective screens. His coworker begins typing away on his laptop, blue light reflecting in his round glass frames. He doesn’t look up at Yunho, but after a few minutes of silence he speaks up, eyes focused on his work.

“This renovation might take up to a month, I heard. So, don’t hesitate to communicate with me - I think that’ll make our cooperation much more efficient and easy-going.” 

Yunho sneaks a glance sideways, but Wooyoung isn’t looking at him. 

“Will do,” he manages a smile, even though he’s sure the man won’t see it. 

To his surprise, Wooyoung lets out a soft chuckle, but doesn’t say anything else. 

This is how it begins - and from that point on, it’s much easier than Yunho had expected. Wooyoung comes into work everyday with such a distinct and impressive glow, as if the corporate 9-5 schedule doesn’t affect him one bit. He always brings hot coffee with him from the fancy book cafe across their street from their building that makes their now shared cubicle smell like vanilla.

He spends an hour or so at the desk with Yunho, silently working on his laptop, then politely greets him and then he’s off for the rest of the day, running to meetings and appointments with clients and personnel alike. Honestly, Yunho is kind of underwhelmed - he’d hoped that he’d be able to spend more time with Wooyoung, even if the man renders him unable to say a word without feeling flustered. 

“Your cubicle buddy is coming,” Mingi says through gritted teeth as he chews on his plastic coffee cup. “Wow, you really are a puppy!” he giggles when Yunho turns his head around, eyes scanning the area until they land on Wooyoung exiting the elevator on the other side of the floor - it’s not even noon yet, way too early for him to be coming back to their desk. 

“Stop it,” he murmurs quietly to the fellow accountant. “H-hey!” he says to Wooyoung when he finally approaches them, “Back so soon?” he blurts out before he can overthink his words - they’re not  _ that _ close, so he simply hopes Wooyoung won’t reply snarkily to him in front of everyone. 

“No appointments for the rest of the day,” his coworker replies, sitting down next to him, “I hope I’m not a bother.” 

“You’re definitely not a bother,” Mingi speaks up, leaning against the desk, a sly grin on his face, “I was just talking with Yunho here about how much we appreciate having you in our department, even temporarily. Right, Yunho?” 

“Aren’t you supposed to hand in a report?” Yunho says with bite, nudging his head to shoo Mingi away.

“Shit!” Mingi shouts once he realizes, and half of their coworkers glance up from their computers to look at him disapprovingly, “I’m Mingi, by the way!” he yells as he runs back to his cubicle, earning a few chuckles. 

“Sorry about that,” Yunho tells him after the menace that is Song Mingi runs back to his desk, humming loudly while he works on that report. “I mean, not that anything he said wasn’t true… It’s quite nice to have you in our department. You-you really brighten up the place, y’know?”

Saying those words out loud is just a tiny bit embarrassing, but thankfully Yunho keeps his voice down just enough for Wooyoung to hear him. Like this, sheltered from the judgement of his coworkers, he basks into the fuzzy feeling that flutters in his tummy. 

For a fleeting moment, Wooyoung regards him with an expression that creates a dark pool in Yunho’s insides - the man’s eyes get dark, lids heavy, a dangerous glint in them that arouses the primal instinct of fight or flight, screaming in Yunho’s head  _ get away get away get away danger danger danger, _ plump lips parting just enough for the alabaster white of his teeth to appear. Instinctively, Yunho grips onto his chair, nails digging into the pillowy texture of the seat. 

But then, Wooyoung pushes his glasses with his middle finger to rest a bit higher on the bridge of his nose, and shifts his features into a welcoming smile, cheeks getting rosy. 

“Why, thank you,” Wooyoung speaks in that smooth voice of his, and Yunho gulps at the slight rumbling coming from his throat that he doesn’t remember being there before. “It’s a nice change of pace for me too.” 

Yunho bites the inside of his cheek, feeling his ears blush. “I’ll get back to work now,” he announces. 

“Ah!” Wooyoung suddenly says, “Do you think you could show me where the photocopy machines are? I have no idea how to get around on this floor.” 

If Yunho had a tail, he’d wiggle it so hard right now.  _ Me! He asked me! I can be of help! _

“Yeah, just follow me.” 

The photocopy room, a stingy storage closet renovated into something that doesn’t fester rats and other small creatures, is thankfully empty at the moment. Yunho switches on the fluorescent white lights and immediately approaches the machines, “It’s a bit old, so it’ll take a while,” he clarifies, standing awkwardly. “How many documents?” 

“It’s this pamphlet,” Wooyoung says, showing him, “100 copies of this, please.” 

“Mm, okay.” Yunho begins explaining what buttons Wooyoung has to push, demonstrating the different settings of the machine and finally starting on the photocopies his coworker needs. At one point, he’s so engrossed in his own mumbling that he doesn’t realize Wooyoung hasn’t said a word in the past few minutes. He turns to face him -

And there it is again, that  _ weird _ look again in Wooyoung’s eyes. The man has his arms crossed in front of his chest, creating wrinkles on his crisp white shirt, gaze fixed intensely on him until Yunho realizes that he’s been leaning against the photocopier with his  _ ass _ on display. 

There’s a split moment where time stops and everything freezes - Yunho’s body stays rigid in this rather compromised position, and Wooyoung stares at him from top to bottom as if he wants to  _ eat  _ him. Even if his eyes are partially disguised by his hair, it’s evidently clear that Wooyoung is looking directly at him. 

The fluorescent lights flicker for a moment. 

“I think you’re going to have to explain to me how this works a few more times.” Wooyoung’s voice sounds foreign as it cracks through the intense silence in the small room, as if he’s underwater. 

A few seconds later and Yunho is shaking his head, slowly getting up. “Uh,” is all he can muster at first, “Sure, yeah, that’s-that’s okay. But it’s easy, you’ll have no problem once you get it.” 

“Well, maybe I like it more when I get to be with you while doing such boring tasks for my job,” Wooyoung winks at him. 

When they get back to their shared desk, he’s so flushed that Mingi sends him a text from the other side of the room asking if he finally fucked on the photocopier. Yunho replies that  _ no, sadly he didn’t, _ and switches his phone off for the rest of his work day, drowning himself into endless paperwork until he doesn’t think about Wooyoung for more than a few times. 

  
  


☆ 

  
  


Yunho genuinely feels like he’s losing his mind when he enters the book cafe across their company just after they’ve opened, claiming he wants  _ a hot coffee-like beverage that smells intensely of vanilla but he actually doesn’t know its name so if they could help him out please _ \- and later gently places it on Wooyoung’s side of the desk before the other arrives. 

He doesn’t say a word and immediately immerses himself into his reports for the day, and when Wooyoung arrives, he doesn’t mention it, simply greeting him good morning. 

“What’s this?” Wooyoung asks, “Wait, did you get this for me?” 

Yunho blushes, timidly looking up, “Yeah, is that okay? I wasn’t sure if that’s your order.” 

Smiling, his coworker takes a sip, “Well, it looks like you’re very observant. Thank you, I really appreciate it.” 

So Yunho makes it a point to bring Wooyoung a coffee anytime he’s not rushing out of his bed to get to work and each time, his coworker thanks him profusely. Other people on their floor have taken notice to the way Yunho blushes and stutters every time Wooyoung asks him for help - Mingi and a few others tease him about acting like a high school student with a crush. 

“You should tell him,” Mingi tells him one evening, a few minutes before their shift is over. “You have nothing to lose.” 

“My dignity, perhaps,” Yunho murmurs. “Also, it’s not that important. I mean, yes, I  _ am _ attracted to him, but if I tell him he’s going to politely reject me and then request to change cubicles with someone else.” 

“Okay, not to burst your bubble here,” Mingi chuckles, packing up his duffel bag, “But everyone here has noticed,” he says, lowering the tone of his voice. “Park Seonghwa from IT asked me if you two were going out yesterday, and he’s not even on this floor!” 

To Yunho’s horror, Mingi continues, “I’ll be surprised if Jung himself hasn’t realized your very obvious crush on him. Dude, you bring him coffee everyday, you run errands for him, you sulk so evidently when he’s away, and when he’s working next to you-” 

“Alright, I get it!” Yunho protests. 

“Just, ask him out for drinks or something. If he seems disinterested in anything more during the date, just pass it off as the gesture of a friendly coworker. If not, use protection and tell me how it goes!” Mingi excitedly and very pointedly yells the last part, swinging his bag over his shoulder and running down the stairs. 

“Mingi!” Yunho hisses, but his friend is already gone. 

“Everything alright?” 

Yunho turns out, heart pounding when he sees Wooyoung standing there, leather bag hanging from his shoulder. 

“Hi!” he squeaks, “Yeah, everything’s great. Did you - are you leaving?” 

“It’s about time, I think,” Wooyoung says, jiggling the watch on his wrist. “Say, Yunho, are you busy this evening?” 

Yunho can only shake his head, “I wanted to repay you in some way, for being such a friendly coworker and how much I appreciate what you do. Would you like to get some dinner with me?” 

Yunho has no idea how or why he’s gotten this lucky, but he refuses to overthink the proposal to dine with his crush - he even got to skip the awkward fumbling that would inevitably come with asking Wooyoung out first! 

“Yes, I’d really like that,” he lets out in one breath, “Just, let me pack my things first. I won’t take long.” 

“I don’t mind waiting for you,” Wooyoung says with ease. 

Half an hour later, they’re sitting in a diner right outside of the train station - it’s packed with people enjoying their meals and talking loudly with their friends and family. Wooyoung chooses a seat by the window, at the perfect spot where they can see the trains taking off and arriving at the station. The heat emanating from the boiling pots and pans from the kitchens is enough to make Yunho’s cheeks get red instantaneously, something Wooyoung comments on with a gentle laugh. 

And all Yunho can think about is how pretty and sharp and alabaster white his teeth look while he laughs. 

They order their respective meals and a few smaller plates to split in the middle - time passes with work-related conversation in between mouthfuls, and Yunho can definitely work with that: discussing office matters is something he’s conditioned to do without much thought, his professionalism shining through. There’s no awkward mumbling, or stuttering, or overthinking his next words like he does sometimes during his shift when Wooyoung takes a break from working on his laptop and turns to ask him about how he’s doing. He can talk about things other than himself all day long. 

And Wooyoung listens to him intently - his hair is starting to escape the elastic, bun becoming looser after a tiring day of work, wispy locks of hair gently framing his face like a painting. There’s a slight sheen of sweat over his cheeks and nose because of the spicy food, but it only makes him glow more. 

“Try this,” Wooyoung offers a big bite of fish with his chopsticks, approaching Yunho’s mouth. 

Yunho panics - does sharing food from shared utensils count as indirect kissing? He hopes it does, because there’s many things he’d love to do with Wooyoung, and getting a taste of those lips is something he’s thought of way too many times -  _ fuck, he’s thinking about it now, fuck, fuck!  _

Peculiarly, Wooyoung licks the excess sauce and salt from his lips at the same time. 

His pink tongue darts out, cleaning the corners of his mouth, travelling along the plump pad of his lip, right over his beauty mark, then slithering back in. 

“Is it too much?” Wooyoung suddenly asks, and the only reason Yunho registers it is because he sees his mouth moving to form the words. 

“No,” his voice comes out as nothing more than a whisper, and he leans down to capture the piece of food with his lips. 

It is indeed a big bite - it fills his mouth entirely, lips parted as he tries to maneuver the bite in his mouth to eat it. Ultimately, he struggles a little. 

And Wooyoung looks like him like  _ that _ again. 

The heavy, inhuman almost look in his eyes. As if he’s transforming right in front of Yunho’s eyes, features becoming sharper and darker, bottom lip seemingly trembling at the sight of him. A shiver rushes down Yunho’s spine as he stops struggling to chew, stilled in the momentum out of fear and fascination - towards  _ what _ , he doesn’t know. Perhaps at something rumbling, a growing humming sound that’s coming from the underbelly of the earth, ringing in his ears and warning him. 

The lights of the diner flicker for a moment, and many pause their conversations at the sudden interference that doesn’t last more than a second. 

The tangy taste of the fish barely concerns him - his heart is fluttering at the sudden realization: could it be that Wooyoung is _ actually _ attracted to him? He thinks back to the time they’ve spent together at work, Wooyoung’s friendly behavior that was interspersed by moments like these, which did not feel adjacent to coworker ethics  _ at all.  _

Overtaken by the hungry look in Wooyoung’s eyes, Yunho is drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He leans towards the table, catching the chopsticks Wooyoung is still holding close to him into his mouth, and sucks the excess sauce with his tongue. 

“That’s good,” Wooyoung’s voice comes out like a rumble again, deep and whispery. 

“Mm.” 

When they’re finished, Wooyoung offers to pay for the entirety of their dinner, and eventually Yunho complies after making a bit of a fuss, “Next time, it’s on you,” his coworker promises him. Yunho mumbles something inaudible and wraps his coat around himself as they exit the diner. 

“Hey, Yunho…” Wooyoung speaks after a few minutes of silently walking next to each other through the busy streets, “If you’re not busy, would you like to come home with me?” 

Yunho has never thought that a proposal like this would be able to affect him this much and so instantaneously, heat simmering in his insides at the prospect of having Wooyoung regard him like before, all hungry and prowling. He’d be a fucking idiot to reject him, he’d be a fool to not say yes to the beautiful man that is Jung Wooyoung asking him to come home with him, pushing his hair behind his ear and taking his hand into his. God, Mingi is going to tease him forever about this, but in the end he’s going to be shocked at the twisted turn of events of having Jung Wooyoung come to him  _ first _ . In any case, he shouldn’t be thinking about Mingi now! 

“I’d love that.” 

  
  


☆

  
  


Wooyoung lives in a residential neighborhood close to their company, one that mostly includes two-story family houses and strays away from flashy skyscrapers and tall buildings. It’s quieter than the hustle and bustle of the centre, but Yunho can hear loud conversations and kids playing outside in the distance. 

It’s not until they arrive at Wooyoung’s front door of his second floor apartment that the atmosphere shifts again. 

When Wooyoung opens the door, he doesn’t let Yunho in at first, “There’s just something you need to know about me first, Yunho. I don’t want to scare you, or-” 

Yunho furrows his brows, expecting some sort of Twilight reference, but that never comes. And surprisingly, Wooyoung looks inexplicably… guarded. His expression holds a sort of melancholy that Yunho has never seen before grace his face. It starkly contrasts the smooth and suave disposition of his. 

He feels the need to comfort Wooyoung, all of a sudden, “Why would you scare me?” he awkwardly chuckles, walking past Wooyoung and entering his apartment, as if to show that he’s not holding anything against him. 

The apartment is dark, and the city lights cast harsh shadows against the furniture as they leak from the windows. Yunho looks around, but he notices nothing that seems out of place. 

“Your place looks fine, Wooyoung,” he chuckles, hearing the front door close behind him, “You should see mine, not that I don’t keep it as clean as I can. But I, I understand, y’know, office hours can be draining and we don’t all have time to do the cleaning-” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of a shadowy form approaching him. 

At first, its shape reminds him of a claw, a large appendage slowly nearing him, but then it comes closer and its features become more distinct; its color is a mauve hue, its texture weirdly gelatinous. If Yunho had the ability to recollect his thoughts and present them with proper sentence structure, he would daringly compare it to a  _ tentacle,  _ only smoother and softer looking. 

All he can do as it presents itself in front of him, however, is freeze. “What-” 

“Yunho...” Wooyoung’s rumbling voice comes from behind him.

When Yunho turns around, he almost falls to the floor. 

A myriad of similar mauve-colored appendages -  _ tentacles, they’re fucking tentacles _ , his brain supplies - seem to sprout out from behind Wooyoung, swirling and twisting together as they move in trembles, some dropping to the floor and others suspended in the air above his coworker’s head. There’s so many, and they look alive, twitching as if they’re staring around the room, as if they’re staring at  _ him _ . Some of them curl around Wooyoung’s arms, others push against his cheeks, like an affectionate pet. 

And Wooyoung - his hair is down, silky dark hair cascading down his shoulders, reaching the top of his chest. It falls down in ringlets, covering his eyes as the man looks down. Yunho can’t read his expression, and his heart quickens dangerously. 

“Yunho,” Wooyoung speaks again. His voice sounds more human this time, a fragile vibrato escaping his throat, as if he’s going to tear up. 

He takes a deep breath, “This is me.” Looking up, he meets Yunho’s eyes - they’re sparkling silver, dangerous gleaming pools.

“This is… you.” Yunho mimics his words, without really understanding what they mean. “Are these part of  _ you _ ?” he raises his trembling hand with great effort, gesturing towards the tentacles. 

The tentacles rise up synchronized, suspending themselves above Wooyoung’s head - still and guarded, waiting for Wooyoung to respond. Yunho notices that some of them continue to tremble, if only a little. Wooyoung shifts, walking closer to him, and Yunho instinctively backs up, but he doesn’t run away. His coworker’s appearance is anything but human, features visibly shifting in front of him towards something otherworldly, grandiose, lovecraftian - yet all he can do is dig the nails into his palms and pant, heart hammering in his chest.  _ He can’t look away. _

“They are,” Wooyoung admits, sounding calmer this time. 

“You’re not human,” Yunho whispers. 

“No.” 

“What are you, then?” he asks, but he’s not sure if he’s ready to receive an answer. 

“Wouldn’t it be simpler to say that I’m Wooyoung? That’s all there is to me,” Wooyoung proposes. 

Yunho gulps but doesn’t respond. 

“I promise I won’t hurt you.” 

Yunho looks up when Wooyoung says that, sees his coworker - the person that up until now he thought was just an ordinary, albeit gorgeous human. He finds it a little hard to believe what Wooyoung’s promising him. Not because Wooyoung has ever meant harm towards him, the man has treated him with nothing but respect and friendly affection. Still, as Yunho regards the alien appendages shifting and moving, the primal instinct of fight or flight claws inside of him, desperate to come out of his throat in a desperate scream. Wooyoung isn’t human, but he’s empathetic to understand human emotions, perhaps feel them and certainly respect them. 

_ How is that any different, _ a part of Yunho’s mind whispers from the shadows,  _ he’s not going to hurt you, he said. Go closer.  _

“Can I-can I touch?” 

It seems like Wooyoung wasn’t expecting a reaction like this, judging from the way he’s startled, tentacles shifting again from their protective stance on top of his head. Their posture relaxes visibly, and they begin gently rubbing up against each other and against Wooyoung’s body in fluid movements.

“Yes, you can.” 

“P-promise you won’t hurt me.” 

“I won’t. I promise you. I’m not lying, I swear to you, Yunho.” 

With that, Yunho finds the courage to move closer. His hand comes up, approaching one of the mauve tentacles that’s resting nearest to Wooyoung - before he ever touches it, the appendage stops shifting around, patiently waiting for Yunho to touch it. At first, he only dares to press the pads of his fingers against it, but once he feels the sheer heat exuding from it, his entire palm wraps around it with ease. 

“Warm,” he mumbles. It’s warm and solid, but flexible to the touch. As he holds it in his hand, another tentacle sneaks around behind him, curling into the crook of his neck gently, as if it doesn’t want to scare him. He can feel it rubbing itself on his skin, mapping every single spot of surface and tickling him when it reaches under his neck. The movement isn’t sudden by all means, but the gentle pressure and the warm texture makes Yunho involuntarily let out a moan,  _ “Ahh!”  _

He almost slaps a hand in front of his mouth when he realizes, “Wooyoung! S-sorry about that, I don’t really know-” 

“Did it feel good?” Wooyoung asks him, not missing a beat. 

Biting his lip, he averts his gaze. 

“It felt good, right?” Wooyoung insists. Carefully, he brings another tentacle to wrap around the small of Yunho’s back, squeezing him in place at his waist. His cheeks and collarbones redden at the sudden heat, but Yunho has no time to worry about that. 

He’s face to face with Wooyoung, noses only a short distance away, in the embrace of a being who is significantly less human than he thought. When he gazes up and meets his eyes, Wooyoung stares at him with eyes heavy and laced with addicting desire.  _ More _ , Wooyoung’s eyes say. It feels blasphemous to gain such attention from him. From a  _ being  _ like this. 

When he kisses him, his mouth is open and his tongue is just shy of peeking out, silently begging for Wooyoung to dine on him starting by that very specific part of his body - Wooyoung’s mouth presses wet kisses on his lip, nursing his bottom lip before diving for his tongue in hunger, sucking it into his mouth until Yunho gasps, hands grasping at his shoulders for leverage. 

The tentacles shift behind him, entangling themselves and creating a cocoon around the two of them, like Yunho’s being guarded inside a nest. One appendage comes up to stroke at the side of his cheek, pushing his hair back and cradling his head. 

Wooyoung pants into his mouth and pulls back, a thick string of spit still attached to their lips. 

The tentacle near his head moves until it’s suspended right in front of him. It strokes against Wooyoung, its end twirling around the hard edge of his jaw, and Wooyoung giggles affectionately. 

“It’s okay,” he whispers to Yunho, cleaning his bottom lip from the excess spit, “Won’t hurt you.” 

Yunho nods, body numb from the kiss, still. He opens his mouth wider, pushing his tongue out, a small whimper escaping the back of his throat. 

And Wooyoung understands him without having to say anything more, and the tentacle barely touches his lips before entering his mouth, resting heavily on his tongue as it settles comfortably there. Yunho closes his lips around it and sucks, whimpering at the sweet taste and the feeling of having his mouth stretched open. Drool gathers at the corners of his mouth, trickling down his chin. He feels it poking at the back of his throat, forcing him to open up more, relax his tongue, take it in - he gurgles and whimpers a few times before eventually becoming used to it, sighing and breathing through his nose. 

_ “Pretty,” _ he hears Wooyoung murmur in that deep, rumbling voice of his, and his heart skips a beat. Yet, his body can’t help but slump, relaxing as he focuses on suckling it, tongue twitching underneath its weight. The tentacle pumps itself into his mouth again and again, hitting the back of his throat - he’s getting his throat fucked in the most absurd yet gentle way possible. 

He almost falls to the floor as his knees buckle and tremble from the overwhelming sensations, but Wooyoung’s tentacles sneak up between his legs, wrapping around his calves and thighs like rope, strong and sturdy enough to hold his malleable body up. Yunho feels boneless, soft and supple like putty in Wooyoung’s mercy. 

One of them slithers up his torso, its end attaching itself to his right nipple. 

“F-f-f- ple-please!” he cries out at the sudden mixture of pain and pleasure that courses through his entire body like a strike of lighting. His mouth is still full and the words come out half-said and full of spit and gargle. 

Yet Wooyoung seems particularly pleased at Yunho’s reaction - his tentacles all pulse at the same time, getting warmer and sweeter and  _ fuller. _ It swells in his mouth and  _ oh  _ \- a trickle of sweet liquid leaks from the tip, straight down Yunho’s throat. 

“Hnhgah-!” he gurgles. The more he suckles, the more comes out. 

“You sweet thing,” Wooyoung tells him, “Taking it so well, and you’re eager to take more, aren’t you?” 

“P-please,” Yunho begs once Wooyoung removes the tentacle from his mouth, “Can take more, give-give me  _ more _ , please - I want  _ more! _ ” 

  
  


☆

  
  


Yunho feels so incredibly  _ full. _

  
  


“Kiss, kiss!” he begs, despite the onslaught of overwhelming sensations that have rendered him incapable of crying out more than a few simple words, brain too overpowered to form constructive sentences. 

His eyes are filled with tears to the point where his vision is blurry - he doesn’t see Wooyoung, but he hears him chuckle at his request. His mouth dips down again and he kisses Yunho again, but this time, the tip of a tentacle slithers in his mouth with him. It doesn’t pump into his throat, this time, but it stays on his tongue and forces Yunho’s mouth to stay open as Wooyoung sucks on his tongue and interchangeably worships his lips with soft kisses. 

“Who would’ve known you’d be so pliant, so needy for this,” the otherworldly voice comes back again, hissing against his cheek, but it doesn’t scare him, not anymore - it’s just as part of Wooyoung and his existence as everything else about him. “Can you guess how many of them are inside of you?” 

Yunho trembles, shoulders shaking, “T-three…” he finally answers, nose scrunching. Wooyoung presses a kiss there, cooing at him. 

“You’re forgetting the one inside your mouth, angel,” he reminds him. 

Yunho desperately wants to defend himself, tell Wooyoung how difficult it is to think about anything complicated with his current predicament, but it’s so hard to even do that while he’s getting fucked within an inch of his life. 

“F-four, ‘s four,” he cries out, tears finally spilling down his cheeks. 

“Look down,” Wooyoung tells him, cradling his cheek with his palm this time. Yunho whimpers at first, but eventually looks down - and cries out at the sight. 

Their cocks are touching as they sit opposite of each other, red and pulsing and leaking as they rub against each other. Their legs are entangled in such a way that their balls touch as well from time to time as they grind into each other, delicious friction that makes Yunho’s toes curl. He hasn’t touched his cock from the moment he arrived here, and there’s already dried cum from the two times he orgasmed as Wooyoung opened him up, overwhelmed even with just the tip of the tentacle barely inside of him. 

Two hours later and they still haven’t stopped, and now there’s three tentacles pushing against each other competitively as they pump into him relentlessly, filling him up and stretching him out until he feels like the insides of his thighs will give it out; it doesn’t hurt in the slightest, though. The liquid secretion of their tips squelches and fills him with pleasant, overwhelming warmth and fullness like nothing else ever has. 

They’re so deep inside of him that, as Yunho sits like this with his back against the couch, he can see the bottom of his tummy bulging out, the soft layer of skin protruding and shifting with each thrust - he brings his palms to the gentle swelling and yelps at how sensitive and pleasurable it feels. He keeps his hands there, holding his tummy as Wooyoung fucks him deep and steady, making sure every part of his insides is thoroughly coated and filled. 

Another tentacle wraps around their cocks, pushing them together and jerking them off in slithering, soft sweeps, stroking over Yunho’s sensitive tip and poking into it gently until more precum comes lurching out. 

“It’s so hot and tight inside of you,” Wooyoung moans, “So full for me, Yunho, you’re so good, such a pretty boy-” 

“Ghnh!” Yunho cries out once again when two tentacles start suckling on his nipples - his entire body feels like it’s been set on fire, like he’s just a vessel for Wooyoung’s tentacles to slither in and pump him full, and the thought shouldn’t be able to render him so speechless and helpless at the mercy of his own arousal, but it _ does. _

Wooyoung shifts around slightly - one of his tentacles is lazily thrusting into his own ass, too, not deep and steady like he’s fucking Yunho, but quicker and messier, like the appendage knows which spot to hit inside of him on its own - Yunho imagines Wooyoung all alone, suspended in the air by his own sentient tentacles, stuffed from ends as he fucks himself into a helpless state and fuck, he wants that too, he wants the fear and the pleasure to twist his insides until he can’t do anything but succumb, dumb-fucked and powerless. 

“Need t-to cum, ‘have to, want to cum!” he begs just before Wooyoung dives to kiss him again, lips pressing tenderly into his and calming him down just a little. He’s so close, he just needs one push, just needs to feel defenseless, just wants to feel  _ paralyzed _ \- 

“You’ll cum for me again?” Wooyoung rumbles, “Are you close? Can’t hold it in?” 

“N-no I can’t,” Yunho sobs into Wooyoung’s mouth, hiccuping and crying, “He-help me - ghnh!”

Wooyoung moans into the kiss. A tentacle gently wraps around Yunho’s throat and settles there, like a necklace. Then, it starts pulsing and swelling, so scorching hot as it carefully chokes Yunho’s throat. 

Yunho doesn’t cry out this time when his cock finally spurts out his orgasm - his eyes roll back, drool trickling from his mouth as it opens in a silent moan, the faintest hint of a whimper escaping his throat. 

Before he has the time to recover from his orgasm, Wooyoung’s entire body and tentacles pulse once again, harsher than ever before, forcing Yunho to look at him. 

Wooyoung’s eyes are two deep, pupil-less pools of gleaming silver, but Yunho can tell that he’s looking directly at him as he grits his sharp teeth, grunts and howls - the tentacles inside of Yunho  _ gush, _ filling him up until he finds it hard to breath, tummy bulging out and making him cum dry once again, trembling from the sheer overstimulation at his cock. 

The appendages continue to thrust into him for a few minutes, riding the aftershock of their release, shaking his supple body while Yunho slowly loses consciousness, eyes shutting closed and giving into the darkness. 

  
  
  


☆

  
  


When he wakes up, half of his body is submerged in a warm bubble bath that smells of roses and plums. 

He hums, following the droplets of water as they run across the skin of his arms. His thighs have peachy-pink blushing marks on them, although they don’t hurt in the slightest - they moreso look like imprints, circling around his legs from his hips to his ankles. 

“Yunho?” Wooyoung’s gentle voice makes him turn his head to the side. Wooyoung is sitting right next to him on a stool, arms resting at the edge of the marble bathtub, “My baby…” 

“Mm,” Yunho sighs, pushing his face into Wooyoung’s shoulder. The tentacles have retreated now, and Wooyoung has the pristine image of a normal human again, dressed in cotton pajamas that smell of lavender. 

“Does it hurt anywhere?” 

“No,” Yunho replies truthfully. He giggles, then, eyes drooping with how tired he feels, “You didn’t hurt me, Wooyoung. Thank you…” he clears his throat, “So. You’re not human.” 

“Nope,” Wooyoung shakes his head. 

“We kind of have to discuss that, at some point,” Yunho sighs, settling against the bathtub and submerging himself up until his collarbones, “But now, ‘m exhausted and sore-”

“You told me I didn’t hurt you!” Wooyoung whines. 

“You didn’t hurt me, I just feel like I can’t stand on my legs on my own for the next two days,” Yunho teases him, nervously giggling due to his exhaustion, “You can make it up to me by washing me.” 

“Already planned to do so,” Wooyoung kisses his forehead, taking out a coconut scented shower gel. 

Now, Yunho is going to have to find a way to explain everything about  _ this  _ to Mingi. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @milkytae12 :3c


End file.
